


WinchesteRock

by Castiel_The_Fallen_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, De-Aged Characters, Destiel Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Music Drabble, Sabriel Freeform, high school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_The_Fallen_Angel/pseuds/Castiel_The_Fallen_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Rock; tunes that get stuffed in the way back of our minds, just begging to make their grand debut once again.<br/>Welcome to Sam and Dean's life. Car rides blasting Dean's favorites, and Sam having to put up with it all. Classic Rock tunes from the seventies, eighties and nineties. Can't get enough of it when you're living it!<br/>It's time to "face the music!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	WinchesteRock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylily2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily2000/gifts).



> Hey! This is my first fanfic! So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
> Kudos are appreciated and I read all comments I receive!  
> Thanks!  
> Feel free to check out my sister's work too! She has a beautifully written Sabriel/Destiel fanfic.  
> Type in "Skylily2000" and get reading!
> 
> *Read and carry on my wayward sons!*

"Saturday, in the park. I think it was the Fourth of July."

 

"Are you kidding me? Sam, we need more!" Dean said, looking at the small crate of fireworks that lay in the driveway, next to the Chevy Impala.  
"But this is more than enough!" Sam replied, picking up the crate of fireworks in the trunk of the impala. "We don't need to be those kids, Dean."   
Dean shook his head, a smile spreading on his lips. "Sammy, your definition of enough and mine, are two totally different quantities."  
Sam smiled too, rolling his hazel eyes. "We can always get more from uncle Bobby." He said, closing the trunk. "Besides, we have to wait until the sun goes down."  
"Oh, we'll wait, alright." Dean said, rubbing his hands together evilly. "And when the time comes...We'll set one so big, it will put the earth in a shock."  
"Kinda like a 'shot heard round the world' kinda thing?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyebrows a bit.  
Dean tilted his head, making a face. "Are you trying to compare this to a history class?" He asked, leaning on the impala.  
"Well," Sam said, as of a matter of factly. "Independence Day is a significant holiday celebrating our freedom from the Confederates."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Little bro, it's summertime. I don't need to be schooled by an upcoming sophomore."   
Sam smirked, satisfied.  
"Get your ass in the car, bitch." Dean scoffed.  
"Jerk." Sam teased.

They climbed into the front seats of the sleek, black car. Dean started the engine, and the car revved off the driveway. Sam glanced out the window, seeing the sun beginning to sink to the trees. He smiled.  
"Perfect timing too." He said to Dean. "Sky's turning orange."  
Dean took a quick look at the sky, and it was turning a beautiful marmalade orange. He grinned. "Awesome."

Dean pulled his car into the park's parking lot, and hopped out. "You got the crate, Sammy?" Dean asked, searching his leather jacket pockets for his lighter.  
"Yeah. I got it."  
"Good!" He said, pulling out the blue lighter. "Let's light this candle!"  
Sam let out a sigh. "Dean, not yet! We have to wait."  
Dean groaned. "Fine, but I get to light the first one."

They set up lawn chairs in the grassy clearing in the park. Lots of kids were there, waving sparklers and filling the sky with colorful smoke from little smoke bombs. The brothers sat watching, little kids covering their ears whenever little snappers went off.   
"Full house." Sam commented, as kids went racing past them.  
Dean agreed. "Yeah, but the tinier kiddos will probably take off when it get darker."

Dean turned his head to see a glimmering silver car pull in. Four boys stepped out of it, and a blonde, taller boy popped the trunk. A boy with unusual golden eyes reached into the trunk, and plucked boxes after boxes of fireworks.  
"Gabriel, one box at a time, kiddo." The tallest boy said.  
Dean looked over at the one called 'Gabriel' and saw it was the one with golden eyes.  
Gabriel grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry, Lucifer. But you know I can't contain my excitement."

The four boys came over to the grass, and Sam looked over. Gabriel noticed Sam, and came over.  
"Hey!" He said cheerfully. "You two must be new. Am I right?"  
Dean looked up. "Yeah, how could you tell?"  
Gabriel grinned down at the small crate of fireworks, then back at Dean. "People like us bring all that they got from the marketplaces. Not to mention that it's a great place to launch all your most expensive ones."  
"Oh, well, we will keep that in mind." Sam said nodding his head.  
"Name's Gabriel. By the way." Gabriel said, still smiling.   
"I'm Sam, and this is my older brother, Dean." Sam replied.  
"Gabriel! Gabriel!" A little boy who looked about twelve with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes, came running up to Gabriel. "Lucifer needs some help." He set his blue gaze on Sam and Dean. "Who are these guys?"  
"Sam, and Dean." Gabriel replied. "Guys, this is my little bro, Samandriel."  
Sam gave a friendly smile, and Dean nodded.  
"Well, see you in a bit, gotta go help Lucifer." Gabriel said, looking back over at them. 

It began to get dark, the sky turning a deep purple, and dots of stars began to make their appearance. Samandriel set two boxes by Sam's crate of fireworks, and dusted off his hands.  
"We'll get more after we use these." He said.  
"Sounds good." Dean agreed, nodding at the smaller kid.  
Lucifer came over with Gabriel, holding a lighter. "Alrighty! Who wants to blow this popsicle stand?"  
Samandriel's hand shot up. Lucifer laughed, and game him the lighter. "Careful." He warned gently. Samandriel nodded, smiling wide. He rummaged through the box, and pulled out one.  
"This one?" He asked. He had selected a cylinder one, red, white and blue stripes swirled around it.  
Gabriel gave an approving nod. "Light it up!"  
Samandriel set it down a little too close to Dean, but he didn't take notice. Samandriel flicked the lighter, and a small flame ignited, and he held it close to the wick. As it began to spark, Gabriel's eyes went wide.  
"Dean, look out!"  
Dean snapped suddenly, and scrambled from his seat, just barely inching away from the explosive. He dove into the grass and covered his head. Once he heard the giant 'pop' from the firework, he laid on his stomach and groaned, burying his face into the grass.  
"Need a hand?" A voice asked.  
Dean looked up to see a boy with dark, raven colored hair, and the most bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. The boy extended his hand to him, and Dean took it, the boy pulling him up with amazing strength for such a skinny guy. The boy glanced at the burn beginning to develop on Dean's upper arm.  
"You've got a small burn, but I can fix it." The boy murmured, his tone soft. He took Dean's hand, and led him over to Lucifer's car. He opened the back door, and reached in, pulling out a small first aid kit.  
Dean gulped. "You know what you're doing kid?"  
The boy met Dean's nervous gaze with piercing blue eyes. "Of course." He replied evenly. His head tilted. "Why, do you not trust me?"  
Dean gave a slight laugh. "Well, I do. I guess. It's just I can't even trust Sam with a Band-Aid."  
"What is your name?" The boy asked, wrapping Dean's arm with a bandage, suddenly changing the subject.  
"Um, Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean said, blinking. "What's yours?"  
"Castiel." A sudden firework burst up behind him off in the distance, making Castiel's eyes glimmer and Dean could spot faint traces of silvery flecks in his eyes. Castiel smiled, his smile shining. He looked absolutely magnificent in the bright lights of the firework.  
Dean's eyes widened, and his heart suddenly pounded in his chest. He licked his lips nervously, still entranced in Castiel's gaze.   
"Oh fuck me..." Dean whispered, blinking.  
Castiel gave a quirky smile. "I would, but we've only just met."  
Pink spread throughout Dean's cheeks. "That's not what I-"  
Castiel laughed. "I know, I was just teasing."  
Something in his laugh made Dean relax.   
Dean scratched at the back of his neck. "I didn't even know you swung that way."  
Castiel went quiet for a moment. "I do, it's just that I don't mention it to a lot of people I just met." He said, after a long pause.  
Dean grinned. "Well, that makes me kinda special, now does it?" He noticed Castiel's cheeks turn a dark red.  
"I...I guess it does, doesn't it." He said, with a soft smile, that made Dean's knees go weak.

Samandriel came running over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He wailed, his blue eyes glossy.   
Dean let out a small laugh. "Hey, it's okay little kiddo. It was an accident."   
Samandriel bowed his head in shame. "I should've known better."  
Dean crouched to face Samandriel, locking his green eyes with Samandriel's deep blue ones. "Hey, it's alright. I'm still breathing. Don't knock yourself down like that." Dean gave Samandriel a couple of pats on the shoulder.  
Lucifer and Gabriel came over to the group, and Lucifer had a reprimanding look on his face. "What did I tell you?!" He scolded.  
"To be careful." Samandriel said his head down, pawing at the ground with his foot.  
Gabriel cut in to their argument. "Lucy, don't get your panties in a bunch." He turned to Sam and Dean. "You light some firecrackers, hmm?"  
Dean smirked. "Go ahead Sammy." As Sam went to their crate, Dean started the impala, and turned on the radio. Kenny Loggins's "Danger Zone" came blasting out of the car. Gabriel gasped, immediately recognizing it, and began singing, his eyes glimmering in the faint moon light.  
Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking. He turned to Castiel. "Hey Castiel." He said, his bottle green eyes glowing.  
Castiel turned his attention towards Dean. "Yes, Dean?" He said, quietly.  
"Can you dig it?"  
There was a slight pause before Castiel answered.  
"Yes, I can."


End file.
